


The Price to be Paid

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler arrives to a dying Avatar of Hogwarts during the Battle of Hogwarts, begging for assistance. He goes to the only people he thinks can help.





	The Price to be Paid

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

The image of the woman who lay on the floor lay next to the great stone which should have been sustaining her. Unfortunately, due to the man who she used to love, it no longer did. As she contemplated the end of her long life, created by her four parents so long ago, her soul cried out, quietly, for succor in her time of need.

And somehow – her small cry was answered …

Harry quickly took stock of the room he arrived to. It seemed to be familiar, but he didn't know why. Looking around, he saw the woman on the floor. Rushing to the weak and emaciated figure, he kneeled next to her and tried to cast diagnostic spells. For some reason she didn't read as human.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man newly arrived. "Help … me …"

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Stone … magic … help …"

Looking over, Harry saw the stone she mentioned … and he recognized now where he was: This was the stone which was the heart of the Hogwarts wards. Moving quickly, he gathered all the magical energy he could and poured it into the large stone.

If he had been looking at the Avatar of Hogwarts, he would have seen her emaciated form filling out a bit and colour coming back to her skin. She was still far too skinny and unhealthy but now she was no longer at Death's door.

The initial assault by the forced of Voldemort was still slamming against the defenders even as Harry Potter rushed to complete the task of finding the Diadem.

Minerva McGonagall has just been in despair as the wards that she had taken from Snape as he fled were on the verge of collapse – until something happened and she could feel some of the strength of the wards return.

It wasn't enough – perhaps it bought them fifteen minutes. But those fifteen minutes might make the difference.

Harry stopped pouring magic into the stone and dropped back to catch his breath. He heard the Avatar murmur, "Better."

He looked over and saw the emaciated woman looked much less frail. He moved back.

"Lady. What is the problem with the wards? Perhaps I can help."

She sighed bitterly. "The former Headmaster, in his attempts at manipulating the wards to serve his purpose, accidentally cut the connection to the ley lines. I have been living on ambient magic for several years but this attack is too much. I need more magic but cannot access it."

Harry considered that for a moment. "I will try to help."

She nodded tiredly.

Thinking furiously, Harry remembered something. Standing up he called, "HOGWARTS ELVES! TO ME!"

Suddenly, around the room there were many small figures looking to see who had called.

"Hogwarts elves! Your lady, Hogwarts, needs magic. The former Headmaster accidentally severed her bonds to the ley lines. House elves bond to people and places to ground the wild magic that they access because otherwise it would twist and corrupt you. Can the Hogwarts elves take the Wild Magic they have access to and send it through the bond to Hogwarts herself, allowing her to shape it as she needs?"

The elves talked amongst each other and then one of the oldest elves that Harry had ever seen walked forward. "I am Dilly, head elf. We do not know if we can do this but we will try."

Harry nodded in thanks.

The house elves gathered around the wardstone and placed their hands on it. Bowing their heads, Harry could feel the gathering energy. Even some of the wild magic from the attacks on the ward seemed to be channeled by the elves and sent directly to the wardstone.

Harry watched as the thin and frail Avatar of Hogwarts started filling out even more until she appeared to be only mildly strained, as if having worked an arduous day.

Harry noted that some of the elves were beginning to falter and he cried out, "Stop!"

The elves stopped and stood back.

The avatar slowly stood and said, "Thank you. You have bought us a few more precious hours. Your service is beyond what I could have ever asked for."

The elves were too tired to be enthusiastic but most nodded in acknowledgement before tiredly popping away.

The Avatar turned to the man and said, "My thanks. You have given me a few more hours. Even now the most vulnerable are being evacuated and some reinforcements for those who defend me arrive. Perhaps we shall live another day. At least the youngest will live."

"You are more then welcome. Lady? Who would have knowledge of how to reconnect you to the source of your life?"

After a moment of thought, she deflated. "I don't know. It's something that isn't taught in these halls anymore."

Getting a resolved look on his face, Harry concentrated and, after telling the lady he would return, _traveled_ …

* * *

Harry appeared in the middle of devastation.

Looking around, he could see a plethora of unfriendly glares leveled at him.

"Who are you?" the leader asked.

"Maarek Ilumian."

The Goblin leader paused at that. "Fury of the Light." Harry nodded. "What is your purpose here?"

"I need one who can reestablish a ley line connection to a warding stone. The connection was accidentally snapped due to the meddling of Albus Dumbledore."

Taken aback, the leader asked, "And why should we help you where wizards have attacked the bank for the purpose of theft?" Harry noticed Griphook standing away with a vicious smirk.

Harry shook his head. "Well, consider these facts: The entire purpose of the theft was to remove from Gringotts one of the remaining horcruxes of Tom Marvolo Riddle – or You-Know-Who … I'd hate to trigger the taboo right now, even if he and his followers are currently attacking Hogwarts."

The goblin leader was surprised. "You speak of an abomination!"

"I speak the truth. That Dark idiot split his soul seven times. Those who came here are tasked with destroying the items that contain the parts of his soul so that he can be defeated. They were going to use the Sword of Gryffindor – but Griphook reneged on the agreement he made to help retrieve the item in exchange for having saved his life from Riddle's dungeon. Instead those who took the horcrux have to depend on fiendfyre and the Basilisk which first gave the Sword its ability to destroy the items."

The leader looked furiously at Griphook, even as he became nervous. Turning back, "We don't get involved with wizard conflicts."

"So the defeat of the idiot who has taken liberties with you bank, against every treaty, isn't worth your time to defeat. If he wins, of course, he will work to destroy you. But – you have to be neutral."

The leader replied angrily, "It isn't our place!"

Harry shook his head and said, "If that is you final word, so be it. But, remember this: Even as cowardly witches and wizards hide in their homes, praying that someone else will save them; when you teach your children of honor and duty and the horribleness of the Wizarding race, don't forget to tell them that your freedom and your very lives were paid for with the blood of Wizarding children – some as young as thirteen and fourteen– who willingly went to war when no one else would, while you refused to get involved deeming it not your place. Ensure they know that part of Goblin Honor."

Harry turned and started walking away. "WAIT!" he heard a voice.

Harry turned and saw a very old Goblin walking forward. "You need to reconnect a ley line?" Harry nodded. "Then I will go with you to pay for at least a part of our race's debt."

Harry bowed to the elderly goblin. "Your name, honored Elder?"

"Deathsong of the Clan of Gott. Remember this when you tell the wizards my part in their victory."

"It shall be as you say, Honored Deathsong."

The Goblin leader asked, "And how will you accomplish this?"

Deathsong looked at the leader and said, "Blood. My blood." He turned. "Let us go – now!"

Harry nodded and turned into his phoenix form. With a look of wonder, Deathsong grabbed a tailfeather and Harry flamed away.

One of the subchiefs came forward, "The idea of children spilling blood for me sits poorly, Lord."

Ragnok glared at the spot from whence the two had left and nodded. "Call forth five phalanxes. I shall create the portkeys myself. We leave within ten minutes."

* * *

Harry appeared in the chamber which held the heartstone of the wards. The Avatar of Hogwarts appeared strained. A few house elves, including Dilly, to comfort the Lady.

Harry bowed. "Lady Hogwarts, I bring Deathsong of the Clan Gott who comes to aid you in your time of need."

Hogwarts looked at the goblin and bowed. "My eternal thanks, Deathsong of Gott."

Deathsong bowed, awed to actually see the Avatar, and replied, "I do my part gladly."

Hogwarts nodded respectfully.

Deathsong turned and said, "Only I will remain as I perform, witnessed by the Avatar. None other shall be here."

Harry nodded – he wanted to get to the local Harry quick before he did something stupid.

The elves also left except Tilly. "I know your purpose, Wardmaster. You shall open one ley to the Lady. With my assistance, you can open two leys. I am correct?"

The Goblin nodded. "You know the price?"

Tilly returned the nod. "I pay it willingly. Like you, I am old. I will ensure my life has meaning in the end."

Deathsong nodded and gave a goblin grin, even as the House Elf's smile harkened back to the house elves' origins as Chaos Imps. "Let us accomplish our task. Come."

Tilly walked forward, as Hogwarts witnessed, tears descending her face.

* * *

The Traveler found Harry as he expected to find him: Trying to get Hermione and Ron to leave him alone so that he could go and face his death. A quick finite later, and Harry was relieved to find he no longer needed to die.

The Traveler quickly scouted Riddle's position in his animagus form. The strength of the wards were a cause for consternation. When the Traveler saw Hagrid chained to the side of the clearing, something snapped. Using his abilities as a phoenix, Harry quickly brought Hagrid back into the Great Hall and healed his worse hurts using his tears.

Harry then sang for those who stayed to defend. Into this, a column of Goblins entered the Hall.

Minerva McGonagall asked, "What is this?"

Ragnok the Goblin leader, arrayed in full battle dress, said, "Those who oppose you have violated the treaties between our peoples and have caused death to many of my citizens. We come to help ensure they are defeated and pay the price for their transgression."

Minerva was relieved. "And I can assume we have you to thank for the wards suddenly becoming stronger?"

"Some was done by Maarek Ilumian, who even now sings as a phoenix above us. Some is done by Deathsong, a member of my clan. He works even now to repair the damage to the wardstone caused by the former Headmaster."

* * *

Enraged due to Harry not showing up, and frightened that the echo that he had always felt seemed to have disappeared, Voldemort finally attacked with his full strength at 4:00 AM.

The wards were particularly hard to overcome, Riddle noticed, but his people succeeded. If he had watched more carefully, he would have seen that the wards were stronger than ever and were being manipulated to allow entrance at certain, exact points, all according to the plan worked out with Ragnok, Kingsley, McGonagall, and – surprisingly – Ron Weasley. Harry, as the 'Chosen One' was originally the named person to help create the plan, but Harry felt Ron was a better choice with his understanding of chess.

Due to the sudden strength of the wards, starting with the Traveler's arrival, and the careful planning that was done, as well as the presence of fighters that the opposition had never accounted for, the defeat of Tom Riddle by Harry Potter was accomplished with far less loss of life than would have oterhwise been the case.

Fred Weasley had been saved, as had Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Remus Lupin still lost his life. Colin Creevey also was still a casualty, mostly due to his own stupidity.

With Harry being hidden, Neville faced Voldemort and killed his snake. Ragnok saw the boy/man pull the sword from the Hat even as he knew the sword was left at Gringotts. He knew, right then, that the Goblins could never retain a hold on the sword.

When Voldemort was dropped and everyone had taken stock, the Traveler remembered. "Deathsong!" He turned to the Headmistress. "Where is the chamber containing the heartstone for the wards? I forgot to retrieve Deathsong from there."

Minerva nodded. "Follow me. Perhaps the Goblin warriors will follow?"

Ragnok nodded. "We shall portkey from there with our dead and wounded as well."

Several goblins that had fallen or had been injured and were carried by their fellows through the dungeons to the wardstone. The Traveler, Harry and his friends, Kingsley, and a few others followed as well as witnesses.

Suddenly, upon reaching a large chamber which shouldn't have been there, McGonagall stopped and gasped. Slowly entering, the Traveler recognized the Avatar of Hogwarts standing next to a large stone block near the door to the Warding chamber.

There were statues on the top of the stone block and the Traveler gasped as he recognized them: Deathsong and Tilly standing next to each other with their arms flowing blood onto a large stone. Instead of Deathsong's knife being a stone replica, the actual knife was found incorporated into the statute.

The Goblins sensed something that was both rare and holy to them. "Living stone!" As a group, they all dropped down before the tomb – and tomb it was. The Avatar spoke. "Neville of Longbottom! Bring forth the Sword!"

Neville brought the sword of Gryffindor and the Lady took it. Turning, she plunged the sword into the stone tomb, its handle now visible below a plaque. She turned to those watching and said, "Remember!" The Avatar then stood still and changed back into stone, forever watching the chamber.

The Traveler walked forward and read the plaque. "Here entombed are Deathsong of the clan Gott, Goblin Wardmaster, and Tilly son of Dilly, Head House Elf of Hogwarts. Each gave their final lifeblood to protect Hogwarts and its charges during the most terrible of conflicts against a Dark wizard who falsely styled himself Lord of all that is Magical. In recognition of this sacrifice, Hogwarts shall forever allow sanctuary to any beleaguered Goblin or Elf that comes in need of succor within its halls. These two shall also watch over the Sword of Gryffindor, forged by Ragnuk of the Goblin Nation, which shall only be available to a true champion when Hogwarts or the Goblin Nation is unjustly threatened."

Harry Traveler bowed his head in grief. He had not been aware of the price that would have to be paid by Deathsong and Tilly. He would not be so callous in his demands in his future.

Ragnok stood and asked, "Headmistress! I respectfully request that the other Goblin Warriors who fell in defense of this place be allowed to be entombed in this chamber next to Deathsong, who is my clan. Their spirits shall forevermore guard Hogwarts and its warding chamber."

Making a split instant decision, Minerva glanced around and saw that there seemed to be room left deliberately for this, and so she nodded. "As the Current Headmistress, Granted."

At her word, several tombs sprang forth from the ground, with small doors for the dead to be brought in. Those watching were amazed, even the wounded who watched from their own stretchers. There were fourteen dead Warriors and fourteen tombs. One by one, each tomb was filled and the door sealed. When all were laid to rest, a brilliant light filled the chamber and each tomb was now seamlessly sealed. A plague with an image of a goblin was on the front of each which gave their name, date of birth, honors, and date of death.

Ragnok, after once again dropping to his kneed in reverence with his people, stood and said, "Headmistress, Gringotts shall be contacting you regarding the logistics of pilgrimages to this place for my people. It is now, for us, a sacred site."

"I look forward to your messages," she replied, bowing her head respectfully.

Ragnok turned to the Traveler and said, "Your words to us were harsh, Traveler. But they were true. We thank you for the chance to serve Honor." Ragnok, against all precedence, bowed low to a human wizard.

The Traveler bowed just as low. "And I thank you for your assistance. You have taught me of honor and price, a lesson I shall take with me into other worlds."

Feeling the call, the Traveler turned and walked toward the tomb before them all and his form disappeared in a ball of blue light. The song of a phoenix, showing grief and resolve and an acknowledgement of terrible price, flitted around the chamber in the aftermath.

And in future times, Goblin pilgrims would swear that if one listened carefully, this song could still be heard among the Tombs of the Hogwarts Warriors.


End file.
